Phoenix Unleashed
by Crazed T.V. Girl
Summary: There will be some violence in the future that's the only reason for the rating. This story is an A/U... The Phoenix has been hidden for the last 30yrs within the bodies of some special people...
1. Katrina

Phoenix Unleashed  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own and Harry Potter stuff besides some merchandise. ;- )  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt to write a Harry Potter story so please be kind and tell me in my reviews what you think I should do next. This is also an A/U story. Thanks  
  
  
  
1 Prologue  
  
She walked though the halls with the others beside her. It was summer break so no one was there but them and the teachers.  
  
"UGH! This quietness is getting to me!!!!" Katrina shouted as they walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh brother, here she goes again." Nina said rolling her eyes at Katrina.  
  
"Well she is right. It is really quite." Anna said looking around.  
  
They all paused and looked around. They were seated at the Gryffindor table and there was not a single speck of dust to be found anywhere. The Great Hall had just been cleaned so is sparkled as the sunlight came through the windows. It was also quite enough that you could hear a pin drop and the sound would echo.  
  
"Well, only one week left then all this silence is gone and we won't be alone any more." Jen said looking around.  
  
1.1 One Week Later…  
  
First Day of School  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to start. The four girls that had been by themselves here for the last 3 months were now surrounded by friends. They each sat with there respected house talking with some of their friends.  
  
Katrina sat in between Fred and Oliver listening to them chat about there next Quidditch match.  
  
Soon the first years came in and the sorting ceremony had begun and quickly ended since there weren't very many first years.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Fred asked Katrina.  
  
"Katrina, Katrina Class."  
  
"So, is this your first year here at Hogwarts?" Oliver asked as he reached to grab a roll.  
  
"No. I've been here for the last 5 years." Katrina stated as she took a drink.  
  
"Really? How come I've never seen you before?" Fred ask taking a drink.  
  
"Maybe you just needed to open your eyes…" Katrina said winking, then taking a bite out of her chicken leg.  
  
Fred and Oliver just stared at her for a little while, shrugged, and resumed eating.  
  
  
  
How is it that Katrina has been at Hogwarts for the last 5 years without someone noticing? Why were Katrina and the others at Hogwarts during summer break? What does Katrina have to do with Harry Potter?  
  
These and many other questions will be answered in the chapters to come… but I have to get good positive reviews before writing the next chapter but I'll give you a hint……  
  
Katrina is related to one of the teachers and the teacher doesn't know…….She is also part of my idea of the Phoenix. 


	2. Green-eyed stag

Phoenix Unleashed  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Authors note: Okay I know that I only got one review for this story but that made me really excited so I uploaded the next chapter just for them. Thanks Jcorrington. You were my first review!!!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Katrina made her way up the moving stairs behind Harry Potter and his friends. They seemed to be joking about some Processor. Who ever it was they sure didn't want anyone else to know that they were talking about them.  
  
She listened carefully to their conversation as they got closer to the Gryffindor tower. She was the Gryffindor protector and she had done it well those last 5 years.  
  
"Harry, you can't possibly want to go and get some green-eyed stag from the dungeons!" Hermione said a little worried and a little louder than needed.  
  
"I have to get it. It belongs to my mother!" Harry argued  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Well, then you can't go alone." Ron said as they reached the woman in the picture.  
  
"Password." The woman asked.  
  
"E-ralde."  
  
The woman nodded and the picture opened up.  
  
"Harry, we are going with you whether you like it or not." Ron said as they entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I can get it for you without using the cloak." Katrina piped in making all of them turn around to face her.  
  
"What?" Harry asked a little curious.  
  
"I said that I can get it for you without using the cloak," Katrina restated getting funny looks from them, "Well?"  
  
"Okay…but are you sure…I mean one of us could go with you?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"No, that would only attract more attention. I'll do it myself. I'll leave at midnight."  
  
  
  
12:00 Midnight  
  
Katrina made her way toward the dungeons looking around to make sure that Bloody-Baron didn't see her.  
  
She reached the hall with all the dungeons. Now which room was it in. She found the potions teachers office and almost went in but heard some voices coming from the room to the right.  
  
"NO! There is no possible way?"  
  
"I'm sorry professor but she will be the new defense against dark arts teacher."  
  
She then heard a grunt and some other mumbling between them. They seemed to be arguing over a teacher. Then Katrina saw a very ghostly figure go across the hall a couple of doors down.  
  
"Oh, no. Bloody-Baron." Katrina gasped suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She heard him laugh and knew he was going to come out and see her any minute.  
  
"And what are you doing here?"  
  
Katrina turned and faced none other that Professor Snape.  
  
"Um…well Professor. Professor McGonagall sent me down here to find Professor Dumbledore." Katrina said trying to cover up her nervousness.  
  
Snape looked at her and then pointed toward the room.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Katrina said walking in to the other room.  
  
"Ah, Katrina. What brings you here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well actually I came here to get Harry's green-eyed stag." She said looking around.  
  
"It's right over there. However, do not let Professor Snape know that you took it. He'll be very upset in the morning to find it gone and I don't think you would like you or any of your friends to end up in detention."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Katrina replied grabbing the stag.  
  
"Oh, by the way…you wouldn't happen to have seen my granddaughter in the halls kissing her boyfriend would you?"  
  
Katrina chuckled. Anna had always been known to sneak off to meet some cute guy. That was just her.  
  
"No Professor I didn't. All though she is in the Huffelpuff house and I didn't go by their tower."  
  
"Well then. I'll just have to go and see for myself. You'd best be off as well."  
  
"Right. Goodnight Professor." Katrina said walking out of the room and then ran back up to the upper floor. She always hated those dungeons. They were so cold and dreary. Just the thought of being locked up in one made her shiver.  
  
She quickly pushed that thought out of her mind and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry would be waiting for her.  
  
  
  
WHAT!?!?!?! Dumbledore has a granddaughter at Hogwarts!?!? How is it that Katrina got passed Snape so easily? What does the green-eyed stag got to do with anything? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.  
  
The more reviews I get, the fast I type. Thanks to all those you reviewed the last chapter. 


	3. The Snakes Daughter

**Phoenix Unleashed**

Disclaimer: See Chappy Number One

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with Junior Year and all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

As Katrina ran up the stairs towards the Gryffidor hall she felt like she was being watched. Quickly she turned around and saw no one, but she could sense it in the air. She was being watched but by whom…..no matter, she'd just best hurry to Harry.

In the shadows a certain Professor watched the girl go through the portal to the Gryffindor tower. Who was this girl? Why did she feel so familiar? Ugh….he was not going to get much sleep these next few days.

The Next Morning…..

"Wow. You really did get it. Thanks." Harry said handling the stag ever so carefully in his hands.

"No problem, just don't let the professor get it again. It will be harder for me to get it next time." Katrina stated as she gathered her things for the morning class.

"Tell us. How did you get it without the cloak and without being stopped by Professor Snape." Hermione asked s the group headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Well, I guess I was lucky because Professor Dumbledore was there so I made the excuse that I was sent to find him."

"That's just brilliant." Ron said as each of the group sat down at the table.

As they began to eat they were interrupted by Fred running toward them.

"What's wrong Fred?" Ron asked a little worried because his brother never looked this nervous.

"You wouldn't believe what I just heard. Snape has a daughter here."

Silence ensued……..

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted.

"Calm down," Fred said trying not to draw attention to the group, "Don't worry she's suppose to be in the Slytherin house."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Katrina are you okay….you look kinda pale."

Katrina, who had been silent ever since Fred said the words Snape's daughter, was somewhat sweating and looked like she was gonna be sick.

"Nothing's wrong. Just that….well…I know who the daughter is. She's my worst enemy…." Her voice seemed to drift off.

"Hey look, that must be Snape's daughter." Fred said pointing to a girl with bright green eyes and long black hair walking a few steps behind Professor Snape as they entered the hall.

Katrina's eyes narrowed and she became totally involved in just glaring at the girl. The girl, who was smirking as she looked around, locked eyes with Katrina and the smirk became a scowl. This would be the beginning of a very interesting year.

After breakfast the group headed to Potions class. The worst class to start the day off with. Not only that but it was with Draco and his goons and now….Snape's daughter.

The group sat in their normal spots leaving Katrina to find a spot. She found an empty desk and sat down getting out her books. Then the door burst open and the Slytherin group went to their spots pushing anyone who was in their way to the floor.

Then the worst possibility happened…or so it seemed that way to Harry and the others. Snape's daughter looked around for an empty chair and found one….next to Katrina.

"Mind if I sit here, no of course you don't." The girl said taking the empty chair and occupying it.

"Actually yes I do." Katrina replied.

"Oh no you don't because if you did I'd just have to tell my father."

Katrina mumbled something incoherent underneath her breath.

"What was that?" The girl asked smiling 'innocently'.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Just then Snape burst through the doors and strode up to the front.

"For to today's potion the person sitting next to you will not only be your partner but also your guine pig." Snape told the class looking directly at Katrina and smirking at the last part.

'Oh boy was this gonna be a long class' Katrina thought.

AU: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll write more when I feel inspired….or bored. Hee, hee. Hope you like it!


End file.
